


The Journal

by JadeDaUnicorn



Series: The Journal Chronicles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks, Linebeck's last name is Loughlin, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeDaUnicorn/pseuds/JadeDaUnicorn
Summary: [Ratings and tags are subject to change as the story progresses]After her final defeat at the hands of Link, Jolene came upon an island that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Wanting to take her mind off of her grudge against Linebeck, the she-pirate docked and entered the temple situated on the island.However, a mishap with a mysterious crystal ended with Jolene being launched over a hundred years in the future, trapped with no way back to her timeline. With the help of the present Link, she meets Linebeck's grandson, Linebeck III, who takes her to his aunt's place so she can have a place to stay.But during her visit at the Linebeck Trading Company, Jolene discovers Linebeck's journal. Since she's stuck in the future, why not see what the old captain had been up to this whole time?
Relationships: Linebeck (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Linebeck (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Journal Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716463
Kudos: 5





	The Journal

_Hey....._

Jolene scrunched up her nose at the voice. Hadn't she already told Linebeck that she hates it when he wakes her up?

_Hey..!_

She groaned as she lifted an arm to swat the captain away from her.

"Hey!"

Her eyes snapped open, only for her to squeeze them back shut at the harsh sunlight that penetrated through the branches. Wait.....branches?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Using a hand to shield her eyes, Jolene craned her neck to look at the voice's owner. It was a boy, a teenager from the looks of it. He wore a uniform that consisted of dark blue clothing, tan gloves and boots, and finally a small red hat. His blonde hair lightly swayed in the wind as his wide green eyes stared right at her, full of concern. After a few moments of silence, the woman realized that he's waiting for her answer.

"I think so." Jolene replied as she sat up, wincing at the slight pounding in her head. Gently rubbing her temples, she looked around to take in her surroundings. Trees reached up to the sky, their branches swaying in the wind. The green grass felt surprisingly soft underneath her, serving as a makeshift bed for her once unconscious form. "Where.....Where am I?" She asked the stranger, who seemed very familiar for some reason.

"You're in the Forest Sanctuary, in the Forest Realm." He answered, relief filling his eyes, "I was taking a walk when I found you. You weren't responding for a little bit, so I got a little worried." Jolene nodded, satisfied with the answer. He offered a hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. With a grunt of effort, the she-pirate stood up, feeling some dirt falling off of her back. Once she was fully standing, she looked down at the boy, who was about to speak again.

"Do you know where you live?" He asked, the question sparking a startling realization to Jolene. She doesn't have a permanent home, her old one having been destroyed by a tsunami. As far as she was concerned, her ship was the only one she had. And now it's gone.

"I.....don't have a home." Jolene finally answered, "It was destroyed some time ago by a disaster. I don't even know how I got here." The boy's eyes widened, then softened in pity. He shifted his gaze to the ground, his brows furrowed in thought. There was a moment of silence that was soon broken by a single snap of his fingers.

"I know a friend in the Ocean Realm who can help! He pretty much owed me a favor after I helped him pay off a debt." He grinned with a chuckle, "I can get us there with my train!" At the last sentence, Jolene raised a brow.

"Train?"

_~0~_

Riding a train is quite an experience, Jolene decided. It's a lot like sailing, except that it's on land. She let the wind mess with her hair as she gathered her thoughts from her latest discovery. At the station, she caught a glimpse of the newspaper and nearly collapsed from the date on it. The date printed was just over a hundred years from her time. Over a hundred years! But how did she-

Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when realization dawned on her. The crystal from that temple! Of course! It was glowing when she found it, and it became a blinding light once she touched it. It brought her to the future, but why? And what was the crystal, then? It was obviously not a normal-

"We're approaching the station right now." Came Link's (as she discovered his name to be) voice from the front. Thinking about the boy made Jolene realize just how similar he was to the Link in her time. Considering that she's in the future, she silently made the conclusion of him possibly being the descendant of the past Link. If that's true, then she can definitely see the resemblance in him. Jolene felt the train slightly lurch, signaling that it's coming to its stop.

She stepped out of the car once it was safe to do so, she looked at Link once he got off of the engine. Naturally he took the lead, considering that Jolene was new to this world. The building they were heading to caught her eye, and was naturally curious about it. As if he read her mind, Link spoke when he reached the door.

"Here we are, the Linebeck Trading Company!" He declared with a grin.

_Linebeck?!_

She nearly choked on her own saliva, but quickly composed herself. Remember Jolene, this is the future. Linebeck's not around anymore. Link entered the building, Jolene following not long behind. Her eyes went over the many treasures lining the shelves, most of which she had never seen before. She stopped and stared at the statue of a strange green man. What is this thing?

"Link! Good to see you again! And who's your new friend?"

Jolene turned around at the sound of the voice, and her brain nearly short circuited for the umpteenth time today.

"Hey!" Link returned the greeting before looking at Jolene, "Jolene, this is Linebeck III. He may be a bit of a punk, but he means well." He grinned as the man behind the counter shot back with an "I am not!", snapping the woman out of her daze. Regaining her focus, Jolene can definitely see the resemblance in Linebeck III. If he had been wearing the dark blue coat, she would've mistaken him for the original Linebeck!

Tuning out Link's conversation with him, Jolene continued inspecting the treasures on the shelves to pass the time. Something hidden behind one of them however, caught her eye. After a quick check to make sure that she's not being watched, she reached behind the treasure and grabbed hold of the mysterious object. 

_"What?!"_

The shout startled Jolene into acting on instinct, shoving the unknown item into her pocket before whirling around. Linebeck III was staring at Link with a mortified expression, acting as if the teen had just dropped the biggest F-Bomb in history.

"Why do I have to help her find a place to stay?!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air in a dramatic fashion, "You have a train, for Goddess's sake!"

"I would've done it myself, but I have a tight schedule today. Besides, you did say it yourself that you owe me one." Link pointed out. The man opened his mouth for a rebuttal, only for the words to slip away with the realization that, unfortunately, Link was right. He slumped his shoulders as he let out a long sigh, his gaze falling to the floor.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

_~0~_

The town was bustling with life. Many people moved to and fro, making it a challenge for Jolene to keep up with her guide. If it weren't for his white hat, she would've lost him for sure! Thankfully the crowd smoothed out over time, allowing her to finally catch up. Right on time too, judging by how he increased his pace towards a building named 'Potent Potions'.

"Here we are! Whew, what traffic today..." Linebeck III said as he opened the door, taking a few steps in before calling out, "Aunt Ciela! Cousin Hera! You home?" After a few moments of silence, he sighed and muttered a small "They must be out..." before turning to Jolene.

"Uh, I've just remembered that I have something reeeeaaaally important to do, so I'll just point out the guest room." He told her, "Third floor, first door on the right. Bye, be sure to lock the door!" The man ran off, not even giving Jolene a chance to reply. She shook her head and sighed. He really is like his grandfather........

Jolene closed the door, locking it before moving upstairs. The wood creaked with each step, and the air was filled with the aroma of flowers and potions, which became faint by the time she reached the third floor. Remembering what Linebeck III had told her, she turned to the first door on the right and opened it. The room was small but quaint, the walls and floor being colored brown. The window was situated across from the door, the bed to the left, and the dresser to the right. Closing and locking the door behind her, Jolene dug into her pocket and pulled out the object from earlier.

It was an old journal, its cover a dark blue. On the front was a light green gem shaped like a normal Rupee, and right under it was a few words. It was a bit small, so Jolene had to bring the journal closer in order to read it.

_Journal of Linebeck Loughlin_

Her eyes widened as she processed the words. So this was Linebeck's journal, huh? Jolene flipped through a few pages before biting her lip, pondering her decision. On one hand, it would be really rude to read through someone else's journal. But on the other hand, it might shed some light on what happened these past one hundred years.

Her choice set, Jolene kicked off her shoes and settled down on the bed, bunching up the pillows so she can sit up comfortably.

"Alright, you old sea dog." She said, flipping to the first page, "Let's see what you've been up to."


End file.
